Wild Cherries
by Sueona
Summary: L is coughing and Raito wants to help. He gives some cough medication to L and it only brings out a drunken detective to the surface. A new game of wits is played between the two. Who will win?


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, language, OOC.

Pairings: Raito/L or L/Raito

Summary: L is coughing and Raito wants to help. He gives some cough medication to L and it only brings out a drunken detective to the surface. A new game of wits is played between the two. Who will win?

Notes: I bring you another story from me and my mom. Hope you can some laughs and a good nosebleed from the smex inside. Please tell me what you think.

It is like every other day at the headquarters for the Kira investigating. The same old thing; everyone running around and reading off reports of how many criminals have died by Kira and L sits there like he is ignoring them all. But he hears every word spoken out loud and can focus on over three different conversions at the same time. It is the same for his genius partner chained to him. The only difference in the same routine is L is coughing and trying to suppress it, which gains the others giving a worry look over at him.

"Are you sick, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asks in a supposedly concern voice.

"No." L answers in a monotone voice; refusing to say that he feels like shit. He has never really been sick. Maybe once or twice but that's it. While the others begin to speak once again about the reports, he coughs into his hand.

Rolling his eyes at his so-called friend, Raito sighs annoyed by the detective being so damn stubborn. Then again, he would be the same way if he was in L's shoes. Ensuring the other members of the team are too busy to pay attention to them, he pulls open a drawer to grab a bottle of prescription cough medication. Gray almost black orbs stare at him like he has lost his mind. Losing his patience with the older man, he hisses under his breathe, "Just fucking try it. It will help the cough."

As he takes the bottle between his index finger and thumb, L stares at it in wonder; but notices it is cherry flavor. Giving a huge smile, he mutters like a small child, "I love cherries." Not sure how to take the medication since he has never before, he opens the bottle and drinks the entire thing.

Raito notices the bottle empty and his eyes widen while he yells, "WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T TAKE THE ENTIRE BOTTLE! THAT HAS CODEINE IN IT!" All he gets an odd expression on L's face. Shaking his head in wonderment of how this man is the greatest detective, he turns to find his father and the others staring at him. His face heats up slightly from embarrassment from yelling out loud. And he hides his face from view of everyone.

"It has risen up to ten percent." L breathes out. "Wait Raito-kun has concern for me. Then it would drop by three percent since Kira would never care for his enemy. So now it would be at seven percent." Gaining a dark glare, loving the look on his friend's face, he snickers to himself for realizing the ten percent was about something entirely different than on Kira.

_He looks so hot when he is angry. No wonder I pick fights with him more than anyone else. It just too much fun to watch him lose control. I wonder if I could make him lose control in the middle of a different activity. Hmmm, will have to test that theory later. _

Taking note that L has his thumb by his mouth again and dark orbs staring up at the ceiling, Raito groans to know that his friend is planning something; most likely dealing with him. He decides to just ignore the odd man and begins to work.

After a few minutes pass, L stands up, swaying from side to side, giggling softly while his mind begins to picture of ways to settle his strong sexual drive. Only Aizawa and Yagami give him funny looks by his behavior. When has he giggled in front of anyone before? Flinging himself over Raito's shoulders, wrapping his arms around Raito's neck from the back, he whispers louder than what would be considered whispering, "You have such a sweet ass from this viewpoint. It makes me want to lick it."

The heat rises up inside the room or maybe it is just his face heating up from the husky voice right next to his ear.

_Who would have thought that L has a sexy voice? Wow, time out where the hell did that come from? No, bad Raito. You should not be thinking like that at all._

Turning his head; being an inch away from the lips he desires, Raito places a mask in place and calmly remarks, "I think you have just got your first taste of being buzzed."

As he tries to hide his displeasure, Yagami comments, "Raito, help Ryuuzaki to the couch since it looks like he will fall any second now."

When the younger man turns his chair around, L smirks and falls on purpose onto Raito's lap. Looking up, he declares, "Damn. I never knew how hot you look up close." His eyes aren't really on Raito's face but his crotch.

While all the blood rushes to his face and to another part of his body, Raito stutters out for the first time in his entire life, "Hmm… Hmmm… Well… Well… Thank you, I guess." All sorts of images of what L could be doing for him in that position runs wild through his head; things that wonderful mouth could put inside.

_Didn't I once see him fit an entire banana into his mouth before? He also knows how to tie cherry knots with his tongue. _

Biting his lip to stop a moan from escaping his mouth, Raito wants those thoughts to become reality. Could there be a way to get what he wants? It isn't like he can control his desires; after all he is still a hormonal teenager.

While his jeans become very uncomfortable and tight by watching Raito bit his lips, L moves his hand up, begins to caress the side of Raito's face, running his thumb over those sweet lips. He confesses in a husky voice, "Oh those beautiful wonderful lips. Oh the things I can just image to do with those perfect lips."

When his men cough; shocked by the scene unfolding before their eyes, Yagami yells, "L! What the hell do you think you are doing!? This is not acceptable at all!"

His father is ready to grab the detective and deck him a good one. Raito stands up quickly and catching the falling man. Staring at the others, he mumbles, "Dad, I think he is passed buzzed and totally stoned. He did after all drink an entire bottle of cough medication. I am sure he'll regret this all come morning."

L mutters, "I am not. And no, I will not."

Elbowing the older man, Raito tells everyone, "I'm going to make sure Ryuuzaki goes to sleep this off." Without waiting for anyone to disagree with him, he pulls the horny detective out of the room. But who is really horny between them?

Roughly pulling the younger man into an empty and no surveillance room, L pushes the younger man against the closed door; unable to control his sex drive. The first thing he takes is a harsh kiss from Raito.

_Damn, it is better than those sweet cakes I love in my mouth. Wonder how he would taste. _

Not enjoying the loss of control, Raito pushes back to gain some kind of leverage on L. They both land onto the bed with him being on top to only gain a heated desire-filled glare sent his way. This is going to be interesting to see which one of them will win the game of dominance.

_Well I must have a little more experience in this department than he does. For god sake he gets paranoid about showing his face to anyone. I'll win. _

L speaks up in a rough voice, "If Raito-kun thinks he is having me on bottom, he is greatly mistaken." After saying those words, he flips the teenager over, leaning over the other with lust clearly shinning within his dark orbs. How long has he wanted to see a panting sweaty moaning mess of one man known as Yagami Raito?

A hand slides up his casual dress shirt, making him bite his lip to stop the groan from coming out. There is no way he will let L know how much he is affecting him. But there is his manhood straining against his dress pants, wanting to have freedom and to be touched. And he is sure the older man can feel it against his thigh just like he can feel L's desire pressed against his own thigh. His skin feels like on fire by every small touch L gives, making him crave it even more.

_Oh hell no! I'm losing against this social reject! No way! I am Yagami Raito and I sure the hell will not be bottom! _

Preparing his mind, Raito pushes the detective down onto his knees. If there is one thing he wants the most, it is the older man using that amazing tongue on his heated organ. Hearing the zipper being pulled down, his eyes glance down to find the most exotic sight; L's head between his legs and his teeth pulling down the zipper. His cock jolts in excitement. A tongue runs across his clothe groin and his hips buckle to gain more of that warmth where he wants it the most.

"You want this." L teases while running his tongue over the clothe groin again. He knows that is what Raito desires the most right now. But hell will freeze over before he follows orders from anyone. The chain jiggles between them; alerting him Raito is ready to push his head down. Dodging the younger man attempt, he taunts, "Now, that was not nice Raito-kun. You must realize our foreplay is no where near what normal would consider foreplay."

Raito growls out, "You aren't drunk or even buzzed! You were acting!"

As his head tilts to the side, L runs his finger over Raito's desire and mutters, "Well a little buzz but not enough to dim my mind progress."

With a tough tug at the chain; making L stumble on top of him, their mouths only a few inches apart, Raito sneers out, "I will NOT be bottom." As an after thought, he continues, "But I like yours."

"Raito-kun's attempt of subduing and flirting is very immature." L mumbles sourly. "Let a man show you how it is done." Grinding his pelvis hard against Raito's he gains the greatest music alive; a loud moan escaping those tempting lips.

_You are mine, Raito. _

His lips move to the side to kiss the corners of Raito's lip, running his tongue over the skin, loving the sounds admitting from Raito's mouth. If this foreplay keeps up, then they will finish before either of them get inside of the other. And that would never be a good idea. While his mind tries to figure a way to go all the way, he snickers silently.

When his head is snapped back by a pale hand pulling his locks, Raito feels teeth scrapping against his skin. Without meaning to, his voice betrays him and lets the older man know his darkest secret in the world; he enjoys it rough and painful. L looks down at him and pulls his hair tighter behind his fingers, which causes a heated moan to come out of his mouth.

_If he keeps this up, I would be willing to beg him to fuck me. What the hell am I saying? I can't lose. I refuse to be bottom. I never have been bottom before and I really don't want L to know that. _

Before L can do something again, Raito flips them over and wraps the chain around L's wrist. He leans down near L's ear, grinning from winning their new game, whispering right into the older man's ear "I win and now I should gain a very good prize."

A very erect cock is shoved into his face while long tan legs are on either side of his chest. Licking his lips, L knows what Raito's award should be for besting him. Usually honey brown eyes turn to more of bright reddish brown from desire and he can't hold his own desire back. Taking the head inside his mouth, running his tongue around the slit; having the teenager ready to scream out profanities, he continues to push forward to take the entire seven inches inside of him without gagging.

Teeth scrap against his most sensitive spot, making him buckle his hips to shove the rest of his cock down L's mouth. To his surprise, the detective doesn't gag at all. More pressure from those perfect teeth sends him wheeling into ecstasy. Holding down onto thin wrists; to a bruising point, he screams out, "Oh god! Nggg! Uggg! YES! MORE!" By one look from his rival, he knows to fuck L's face all he wants.

_No! Got to stop! Can't cum to soon! Need to be inside of him! I need…_

His mind shuts down when L's tongue runs across the slit again, pushing him beyond his limits, but he refuses to lose in their new battle. Pulling away from the wet warmth, Raito pants out, "No… No bottom. You bottom."

L comments like he didn't just have a cock down his throat, "Oh foreplay over already. I could go on for another five minutes. Really Raito-kun gain some stamina."

How dare this reject talk like this to him? As he pushes the white shirt up over L's head roughly, he growls, "Shut the hell up or so help me I will fuck you so hard you won't walk straight."

Grabbing the key from his pocket and unlocking the chains, L thinks he will be using those later. He stares up at his friend slash bed buddy for tonight and more than tonight if he can help it. "I would like to see Raito-kun try." He whispers. "Great more foreplay."

Flinging their clothes across the room harshly, Raito hisses at the calm detective.

_How can he be so indifferent while in the middle of sex? He had me panting, moaning, screaming mess just moments ago but he doesn't even seem to be affected except his large dick. And he wanted to shove that up my ass! Oh hell no!_

With the time he has, Raito scans over the scrawny pale body but with muscles in all the right places. Including the well-hung length; begging to be paid attention to. And who is he to deny that? As he moves his body down, he glances up to see gray eyes staring at him.

His patience is already gone; grabbing the brown locks and pushing Raito's head down at his shaft. When the other continues to stare at him, he orders, "Take me in your mouth now, Raito."

Unable to disobey an order in that tone, Raito begins to take L's cock into his mouth, slowly not letting himself gag on it. He tries to remember all the things L did to him to repeat it for the older man. Now, he wishes he did perform this on a couple of his male lovers.

Pushing upward to get more of himself into that warmth, L hears the small noises leaving the other man's mouth. To his surprise, he hears a soft coughing sound. It would seem that his dear friend never perform oral on anyone before. Letting the young man take what he can, he lays back enjoying the way that warm wet mouth gives him so much pleasure. If this keeps up, he might not last but is sure that he can get it right back up to have some more fun. After all, he does have one strong sex drive.

When his head is pulled away, Raito stares down at his guard, the one who suspects him of mass murder. This man drives him up the wall but builds such a strong desire within him. They are equal and always will have a battle of wits in everything they do. Without waiting any longer, he leans down, pressing his lips against the other's. This is driving him mad with lust. There is no time to wait. He needs to be inside the detective soon before he explodes.

While feeling fingers circling around his opening, L spreads his legs. Yes, he is giving up and letting the teenager see more than anyone ever has. It doesn't mean that he will lie down and not return the favor. Honey eyes show so much lust and he knows Raito will not be able to keep up his patience much longer. Grabbing lube from under the pillow; tossing it to the younger man, he growls out, "Not dry. I am not one of your slut fans."

Raito hisses out, "I said that I would fuck you so hard that you would not walk straight."

Fisting Raito's hair, L pulls the teenager down to an inch away from his face and whispers deadly into Raito's face, "Try it and that cell will be nothing compare to what I will do to Raito."

Shivers run down his spine like never before. Why is this turning him on even more? How many times did he dream of L coming down to that cell to have his twisted way with him? Too many to even to count and Raito can't stop the low groan coming from his throat. Feeling wetness run up his neck to his ear, he breathes out, "I am on top."

L responds back right next to Raito's ear, "Raito might be on top, for now, but that does not mean Raito has control over me." His hips buckle when two fingers are shoved inside roughly. His entire body shows no other reaction. If his lover thinks he will lose control, then he is greatly mistaken. Raito stares down at him with a leer and fierce redden eyes, molding into his own dark eyes, reflecting every little desire between the two.

Raito vows, "Tomorrow, you will be embarrassed since you won't walk straight."

The detective smirks and responds with a question, "When did I ever walk straight?"

_Never. _Raito thought but refuses to voice that out. Before the older man can say anymore remarks, he seals those teasing lips with his own. No more games between them, just their lust and desire. He needs this now and wants it so badly that it hurts. Pulling out his fingers, he smears lube up his length. Grayish eyes stare at his hand. Small moans escape his lips while he pleasures himself. When legs wrap around his waist, he whispers, "You are beaten, L."

No words escape his lips when a thick cock is shoved inside him. Only a small hiss from the pain comes out of his mouth, but he refuses to tell the teenager to stop or slow down. If Raito wants to be rough, L will just have to return the favor with interest. Raito slows down and grits his teeth. It would seem his partner surprises him. As he lets his body relax from the shock of pain, he demands, "Move! Now!"

That was all the words he needed to hear to begin to thrust inside the tight warmth. To Raito, it is better than gaining oral. Yes, he had a few male lovers and had them under him. But it has never been this pleasurable. Is it the man who he is screwing? In and out. Deeper and faster. Small sounds echoing around the room and he isn't sure if it is his voice or L's. Skin and skin slapping against each other rings out into the huge room, while he stares straight down into the eyes of the man who has imprisoned him. When nails dig into his skin, lips meet his in a struggle of power. Their battle never ends even in private. While the heat rises between them, he knows he will lose all sense of control soon. Without a second thought, he grabs L's manhood, stroking it to bring the older man over the edge.

L moves his lips over to Raito's neck, moaning, "Yes, Raito. More. Aggg." Words he can't even make out because it feels too good for him. No lies here. No hiding beneath masks. Right here and now, they are just Raito Yagami and L Lawliet. Only if his lover knew his true name maybe it would be better, but he isn't a fool. He is sleeping with a friend, a partner who matches his wits, but most importantly his sworn enemy.

Raito orders while thrusting inside harder and faster, "Cum."

That one word sends L into madness. It has never been like this where white dots go behind his eyes even while closed. Biting down onto the tan neck, he cries out his release. There is some sense within him not to scream out in ecstasy. Wetness runs down his thighs and a loud moan comes out of the younger man's mouth. To have the teenager spill inside of him drives the detective into a fit of happiness.

Falling on top of the detective, Raito feels wetness all over him from semen and sweat. The air smells of sex and there is no way to deny that is what happened between them. While pulling his soft member out of L, he rolls over and stares up at the ceiling. Should he say anything? Does he suggest that they do this more?

As he lets the heat of passion die down, L mumbles, "Next time get me real alcoholic to get me into the sack."

Raito sneers, "Do not blame me for you being an idiot and taking the whole bottle of cough medication. You weren't even buzz from it."

L responds, "Oh but I was. I lied when I said I was not. Raito took advantage of me."

Punching L's shoulder to hear a small hiss, Raito rolls onto his side to be eye level with the hand cuffs. When he feels soft feathery kisses on his shoulder blades, he asks annoyed, "What are you doing?"

Grabbing the hand cuffs, placing them back on their wrists, L whispers, "Next time is my turn. Even if I do like the foreplay, I have no plans of playing bottom every time Raito-kun needs a power trip."

The next day, Raito and L like always are in the main room hours before the team shows up. While pulling up data upon data on the Kira Case, Raito feels eyes on him from the other team members. Finally getting annoyed by the staring, he turns around in his seat, rattling the chain to gain L's attention. He asks, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Matsuda whispers with red cheeks, "Well… Hmmm… Raito-kun…"

Aizawa cuts Matsuda off, "You have a hickey."

Placing his thumb on his lips in a thinking matter, L hums out his agreement, "Yes, Raito-kun does. Strange. Does not Raito-kun think so?"

With a glare set at the detective, Raito smirks while responding, "It was I who popped your cherry."

As his drink drops onto the ground, Yagami yells out, "WHAT!?"

Notes: Hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
